Saving Sara
by Emma.S18
Summary: Sara's dead because of an anachronism in her past. Will Ava do what it takes to save her girlfriend, even if she's uncomfortable doing it?
1. Chapter 1

As soon as she woke up, Ava could feel there was something wrong. Very, very wrong. Noticing that Sara wasn't lying next to her in bed only made that feeling worse. "Gideon?" The blonde called out to the AI.

"Good morning, Captain. What can I do for you?" Came the supercomputer's response.

Ava frowned. "Why are you calling me 'Captain'? And where is Sara?"

The second of silence it took before the AI started her respond, made Ava's stomach turn. She closed her eyes, wishing that nothing had happened to the shorter blonde. "It would appear that we are in the middle of an Anachronism, Captain Sharpe."

Ava stood up, hastily got dressed and made her way to the bridge of the ship. "What kind of anachronism, Gideon? And what does this have to do with Sara or you calling me 'Captain'?" Her voice was frantic. Saying she was worried about her girlfriend was an understatement.

"It would appear that in October 2008 the Heir to the League of Assassins decided to send a team to Lian Yu without her. This anachronism caused a young girl by the name of Sara Lance to drown," Gideon explained.

Ava's eyes widened. "No," she gasped. "Please, tell me this isn't true. She can't be-" she cut herself off, not even being able to think about it.

"I'm sorry, Captain, but I'm afraid what I just said is, in fact, true," Gideon answered. "Should I gather the team?"

"No, no, I'll be fine. Thanks, Gideon," Ava's mind was racing. "So you're telling me that, to save my girlfriend, I have to push her into the arms of her ex? Great," Ava sighed, "just great." She opened a portal into the main room of the League's headquarter in Nanda Parbat.

In a matter of seconds, there were several swords pointed her way. Ava didn't even flinch. This intrigued the Demon's Head and his Heir, ordering the men to stand down for now. "What brings you here, child?" The powerful leader asked her, trying to figure out who she was working with.

"I have heard about your mission in Lian Yu. The one your daughter was supposed to attend," Ava spoke.

Ra's Al Ghul raised an eyebrow at her before looking at his daughter. "How have you heard about this mission?"

Ava ignored him and turned to face the Heir, "Nyssa," she addressed her directly, making both powerful leaders narrow their eyes at her, "It is of great importance that you complete this mission yourself."

"You fool," Nyssa spoke firmly, "first you dare disrespect my father by ignoring his question and now you dare give me an order. What makes you think that I'd ever do as you ask?"

Ava groaned in annoyance. "Because," she said urgently, "it's the way things are supposed to go." She sighed. "I can't tell you too much, but let's just say that if you don't complete this mission, things will go very badly?"

Nyssa raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Very badly for who? You? Why should I care about that? I don't even know you."

The Time Bureau Agent's patience was running thin. She couldn't understand how Sara could ever get along with someone as irritating as the woman before her. "It will end very badly for everyone," she almost yelled. "Fine, I'll tell you the whole story. You're supposed to go on that mission because on the coast of Lian Yu, you'll find a girl. She's almost dead, but you'll save her and help her into the League. In time she'll become one of your best warrior's. You two will fall in love and you'll make her your 'Beloved' or whatever it is you call her."

Nyssa laughed. "Love is weakness," she said unfaced.

Ava groaned. "Not this time. She's strong and her love makes her stronger. She will make you stronger too," she argued.

"Are you saying I'm weak now?" the Heir challenged, ready to end her.

"I never said that" Ava argued back. "Okay, let's make a deal. You complete this mission. If what I said happens, great. I'll leave you to live your life. Otherwise, I come back here in a month and you get to kill me, as slowly and painfully as you desire."

"Fine, deal," Nyssa agreed. "I'll leave for the mission tomorrow. See you in a month."

Fortunately for Ava, things did go as planned and by the time she got back to the Waverider, everything had gone back to the way it should be."

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," Ava said, almost falling into her girlfriend's arms. She explained what had happened during her day and made Sara laugh as she finished with "I don't know how you could ever stand that woman. She's stubborn, arrogant and thinks she's better than everyone else."

"She's also smart, protective, beautiful, loving, a great warrior..." a smile crossed Sara's face as she added "huh, seems like I have a type," in a teasing tone.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara needed a break. They'd been working non-stop, seven days a week, for weeks. The blonde captain just wanted to take a break and see her family. She had made plans with her girlfriend to introduce the Time Bureau Director to her family. When they arrived in 2018 without any problems, Sara sighed in relief. "Okay, welcome home, Legends," Sara started her speech, "we all have a week off to spend time with friends and family back home. I expect you all to be back here at this time next week. Gideon has been programmed to contact me if any of you decide to try something stupid." She shot a warning look at each and every member of her team. "Gideon also knows to contact me in case an emergency comes up." The AI confirmed her statement. "With all that said, I wish you all a great week."

Before anyone could say anything, the Captain grabbed Ava's arm and rushed both of them off of the time ship. "Ready to meet my family?" Sara asked smirking as she knew the other blonde was nervous. "Relax, they will love you."

Ava shook her head, "How can you say that after you told me your father has hated all of your exes?"

Sara smiled. "Well, dad's always been very protective of me," she shrugged, "besides, the only people I've dated that he's met are Ollie, the guy my sister was supposed to move in with and made me sneak off to the gambit, making him think that I was dead for over five years, and Nyssa, heir to the demon and the girl that got me into the League of Assassins. Oh, and she once kidnapped my mom and poisoned my sister to get me back, only to end up with me almost killing myself so I wouldn't have to go back. In comparison to the two of them, my dad will love you!"

Ava laughed at the way Sara explained all of that so casually. Her nervousness was still there but was dulled down after that story. "Ok, I'm ready. Let's go."

Meeting Sara's dad had gone a lot better then she could have ever imagined. Quentin Lance had loved her and was happy to see his youngest daughter again. He made Ava promise that they'd visit more often, which caused Sara to roll her eyes, but smile.

Their next stop was to visit the Arrow team. Oliver had spent some time questioning Ava, as much as Sara and Felicity tried to protest, but Ava ended up answering all of them. When he was done, Oliver turned to Sara and smiled. "I'm glad you found someone that makes you happy."

Sara grinned widely and kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "She makes me very happy," she said honestly, making a smile appear on her girlfriend's face.

Their conversation was interrupted by Oliver's phone ringing. He smiled apologetically at the two blondes, before answering. "Hey, hey, Thea, slow down," he said a second later. "What happened? Are you okay?" Another second of silence. "What about the others? Roy? Nyssa?" A frowned as he listened to his sister's answer. "How badly hurt is she?" He asked. After another moment he said, "I'll try to send you some backup, okay?" He finished off his conversation and looked up at his team and guests. "Sara, could you and -" he started but stopped when he noticed the blonde wasn't there anymore. His reaction caused the rest to look around and notice the same thing.

"Sara?" Ava was the first to interrupt the silence.

Oliver sighed. "She must have slipped away when she heard Nyssa was hurt," he said. "Do you mind calling some backup, like Ray or someone and go help them out. My sister, her boyfriend and Nyssa have been facing off against a group of former League of Assassins," he asked Ava. "I'm sorry to have to ask this of you since we just met, but I don't know who else to ask and I can't go myself since I'm the mayor of this city."

Ava nodded understandingly. "Of course, I'll go. I'll call the Legends. All of them will be happy to back up their Captain."

When she arrived at the Waverider she rolled her eyes as she noticed that the Time Courrier she'd given Sara for emergencies (and so she could get to her apartment easier) was gone. She rolled her eyes. Of course, Sara would have taken it to go to her ex-girlfriend's aid, she thought to herself.

It didn't take long for the team to gather on the Waverider. After Ava explained the mission, everyone left to go suit up and before they knew it they were on their way to help their captain.

As they arrived they could see Thea, Roy, and Sara battling a group of Merlyn's followers, with Sara standing protectively in front of an injured Nyssa. As soon as the Captain saw her team and girlfriend she smiled gratefully. "Aves, could you back me up for a second, so I can see how badly Nyssa was injured, please?" The blonde asked her girlfriend as she knocked one of her attackers out. After a few seconds of looking over the brunette's wounds, she told Mick to take her back to the Waverider's med bay. A second later, the blonde was back on her feet, back to back with her girlfriend, fighting of League Members. With the reinforcements, it only took them a couple of minutes to knock all off the attackers out and tying them up. There was only one woman who wasn't tied down. "Her?" Sara asked Thea, who only nodded in response. Sara whispered something to the woman in Arabic, before killing her with her own blade.

Ava's eyes widened at her girlfriend's behavior. The Captain walked up to her as if that didn't just happen and smiled at her. "Thanks for bringing backup, babe." The other blonde nodded in acknowledgment, still at a loss for words.

On their way back to the Waverider Thea and Roy explained what they had been doing in that cave. Sara looked horrified at the mention of more Lazarus Pit's and decided she'd help them complete this mission. Upon entering the ship, the shorter blonde rushed off to the med bay to check on the brunette. "Gideon, how is she," she asked upon entering the room.

"She was fighting off Mick as they got here, I had to give her a mild sedative. Other than that, I've healed her wounds, she should wake up tomorrow morning, well rested and back to her old feisty self." Sara smiled relieved at the brunette in front of her. Sighing she decided that she might owe Ava an explanation as she had abandoned her girlfriend with people she'd just met, so she could run off to her ex.

The two of them met in Sara's quarters. "How is she?" the Time Bureau Director asked as her girlfriend entered the room.

"Asleep, but healthy," Sara said, smiling slightly for a second, before going back to an all serious expression, "Listen, I wanted to say sorry for running off like that-"

Ava interrupted her, "Hey, it's okay. I understand. The woman saved your life, she'll always be a part of you. Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that everyone's alright."

Sara smiled widely and reached up to kiss her girlfriend's lips. "I love you so much," she said, "you're the best girlfriend ever."

Ava shook her head smiling, "I don't know, mine's pretty great too, you know," she winked at the other woman.

After a moment of loving silence, Sara spoke up again, "Nyssa's a great person. I think that if you'd get to know her, the two of you would get along great."

The taller blonde frowned, "I don't think she and I have a lot in common besides you," she said.

Sara shook her head. "You are both hard-working, bad ass, gorgeous women, who can be a pain in my ass when it comes to rules." Ava rolled her eyes at the last part. "You're both perfectionists, both loving, caring and protective." Sara had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Okay, okay, I'll give the woman a chance, no need to get me any more jealous," Ava complained.


End file.
